Dark Side...
by Gotenks
Summary: Read to find out..


Gotenks runs into a room where Chi Chi and Bulma are talking."Im going out to play," He said. They reasponded in and, "Ok." He ran out of the house as fast as could. Once Gotenks got outside I met up with some friends and they ran off.  
  
"Hey lets go left right here," said one of my friends. So we went left at the fork leading us to the woods. I heard some creepy noise and so he turned around. When he looked back none of my friends were there. He ran back to the fork looking for them. Gotenks went to the otherside as fast as i could. But nothing was found.  
  
As I walked back to the left turn of the fork it got dark pretty fast. I heard another noise and turned around. Nothing was there so he proceeded on. Walking and walking intill I came to a dead end. "This was never here," Gotenks said to himself. As he turned around somthing hit him in the back of my head. He quickly turned back around to see who it was.  
  
Nobody and nothing was there. Quickly i got really pissed off. Gotenks put his hands at his side. He Screamed,"Kamehameha!". He fired it at the dead end. Once the dust settled an opening appeared. Gotenks began to walk through it. Gotenks stopped walking because he scenced somthing behind him. Whatever it was it jumped at him but, he elbowed it away.  
  
Gotenks turned around slowly and looked at the dark creature on the ground. Before he could get a good look of it, it disappeared. Gotenks quickly turned around and punched the dark creature. " So you couldn't resist?" he said. "Your not alone either, are you?" Gotenks said while fireing a Kamehameha at some nearby trees. Dark figures moved away from the blasted trees. Gotenks gets in his ready position to fight. But before he could do anything. He felt a sharp boject go through his back. As Gotenks fell to the ground the figures began to cut him and slice him open with their swords.  
  
Two hours later Gotenks woke up in a prison like cave. As Gotenks tries to get up he is pushed back down by an invisble force. Gotenks smirks as he goes super saiyan to attempt to get back up. Once again he is pushed down. "Fine you asked for it!" Gotenks went super saiyan 3 in an atempt to get up. After gotenks was unable to get up.He noticed he was still cut up and had a huge hole in his back and through his body.  
  
Minutes later, Gotenks sees a dark blob craw over to him. He cocked his head sideways and looked at it. The black blob jump onto gotenks face and then entered threw his hole in his gut. After 30 seconds a struggling Gotenks got up. The dark blob was evil. And it has taken over Gotenks. He walked out and into a dark room with a throne at the end.  
  
Seconds later, Dark figures walk in saying, "do you want anything sier?" "No," the demond controlling gotenks said as the dark digure went away. Gotenks fell to the ground in pain. "Ah!" He screamed. Gotenks was trying to regain his body. The slash in his gut had the blob oosing out of it. Gotenks gained control of his body, picked up the blob and chucked it at the wall.  
  
Gotenks began to form a Ball of Ki in his hands and then quickly fired it at the dark blob. Once it had hit the blob had disinagrated. Gotenks turned around in lookin for an exit out of this place. Dark figures were standing their waiting for him. Gotenks smirked and said "So you all want a peice of me, THEN COME IN GET IT!" The figures attacked,but wern't even close to strong. Gotenks quickly punched several awy and kicked one into a wall.  
  
Gotenks ran out of the room and looking for the the prisoners. Gotenks had found the room which he had awaken and kept running. He glanced left to right looking for his lost friends. He saw nobody. Gotenks kep running out intil he saw some light. He ran out and turned around. He put his arms to his right side and charge a galic gun in his hands. "Galic Gun, FIRE!" He screamed with much force. Gotenks was pushed back by the blast and the palace type home was destroyed.  
  
Gotenks ran back to the fork in the road and ran home. On his way there he saw bushes and grass and houses,broken and on fire. Gotenks stopped to think. "This was the same time i as kiddnaped," he said to himself. Gotenks realized he was in there for days. He quickly began to run home again.  
  
Once he got there he saw his mothers dead lying on the ground. He feel to his knees and began to cry. Seconds later and pulled up his head and thought to hismelf. "I hope the real people who cared about me are still alive." He said.  
  
Gotenks got up and darted out the door as fast as he could. The house he had arrived at was broken down and somwhat on fire. Gotenks walked up the walkway and noticed the door was open. Gotenks walked in and saw Adult Pan laying dead and bleading everywhere. "Vegetto!" Gotenks screamed while running up stairs. Once he had gotten to his room. Gotenks fell to the ground and wished he had died there and then. Vegetto had a hole in his stomauch and was cut horribly.  
  
Gotenks said, "this is no way to die." Gotenks walks to Vegetto still crying and picked him up. He began to walk down stairs. He picked up Adult Pan as well and ran off to the beach. He set them down and began to dig 2 big holes. Once he had finished he picked them up again and gently set them down into one of the holes.  
  
He filled the holes back up and gathered some flowers. Gotenks put the flowers at where the heads of his loved ones layed. He kneeled down and said a few prayers. Gotenks said in his mind, "You are in good hands now." He got up and walked to the break of the beach. He sat there and thought. "I lost my friends I lost my parents and I lost the people that cared most about me." He said. "I must be the only one alive." He whispered to himself while whipeing the tiers from his eyes.  
  
He then got up and begin to look for somthing. He ran into his room and picked up a sword from beneith his bed. He swung it around and around. "I will be the last one alive and the last one to die," he said. He points the tip towards his chest and pushed it into himself. He fell to the ground. Later he died from lack of blood.  
  
  
  
The End...By Gotenks 


End file.
